undercover!
by sonymagic2
Summary: The Titans are sent to guard a boy wizard from a dark lord... I bet you know where this is leading to! trust me, it’s a blast and extremely funny and you don't even need to be a Harry fan. RR you wont be disappointed!
1. just when you think you had left school!

Teen Titans meet Harry Potter Privet drive

It was a new day and soon to be a New Year of Hogwarts, and of course Harry couldn't wait. Tomorrow he would be on his way to Hogwarts, tomorrow he could leave the Dorsey's behind for yet another year and tomorrow he could once again see his two best friend Hermione and Ron. He had all his stuff packed and ready to go, and for once, the Dursleys didn't object or disagree with him going. In fact they barley spoke on the matter and were already prepared to take him to the train station first thing in the morning. He carried on his day as normal but found it hard to sleep the night before.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Titan tower

The Titans were all in their rooms packing their bags. That is, all except for Raven who had packed as soon as they got the word of what was happening tomorrow. She didn't like rushing round in the mess that the other Titans had got there self into by not packing early enough. She sat quit nicely on a sofa reading and trying to fade out the noise of the rest of the Titans.

"RAVEN!" Their leader shouted.

Raven should have known better than to start a book when everyone else was packing. How on earth she thought she could have gotten away with it was beyond her. "WHAT!" She said putting the book on the table and listening out for his next command.

"WHERE'S MY SPARE CAPE?" He shouted and then she could see him as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

How on Earth did he expect her to know this? She read minds, not do the imposable! "Probably under all that rubbish you call a bed. Look around you room," she said in a sarcastic voice and then waited for a other Titan to run down stairs and wish to bother her, by asking her a question that they obviously knew she didn't have the answer to.

The day soon came to a close and after the boy's fort for which video to watch, it was too late to watch it, so all the Titans went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Privet Drive

Harry woke up early in the morning but was to excite to go back to sleep. He looked over to the snowy owl that snoozed in her cage. Harry started to think of the dream he had and wounded what it could have meant. There was something strange to it but the strangest thing about it was, was that he couldn't remember it yet he knew it happened and that made Harry think about it more than he wished to. He lay in his bed for a few hours thinking about Hogwarts and what his friends were doing at the present moment. It was getting late now so Harry got up and got change. He walked into the kitchen but no one said a word to Harry, and Harry bailey looked at anyone in the room. He didn't really think about having breakfast with his stomach feeling fluttery knowing that in less than 20 minutes he would meet his school friends. He soon arrived at the station and waited patiently for a singe for his friends. He was a bit worried as well, because he hadn't heard from them since he left Hogwarts. They hadn't sent him any letters or news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotel in London

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Robin said in frustration to Raven who was blocking him and the Titans way.

"You herd what he said. You need to be in robes!" She said looking at him with an emotionless expression.

"There is no way I'm taking my mask off!" Robin cried, and then Beastboy butted in.

"Yea Rae, I'm not wearing them. They don't look nice, In fact they look itchy," he said and then Raven gave him an angry glare.

"It was you guy's who wanted to go! It was you guys who said yea shore', and it was you guys who were bothering me all yesterday about packing! So you will wear them! And Robin, I never said that you had to take your mask off!" She shouted and all the Titans looked at her in horror, as she gave them a deadly stare.

Even some of the over visitors in the hotel we're backing away and looking a bit pail as the female Titans eyes glowed white.

"Archly. I remembered that I love this colour of robe," Beastboy said then darted up the stairs with his robe, soon followed by the rest of the Titans.

Raven didn't really get changed. She mealy had her robe on under her clock so she was not bothered in wearing the uniform at all, but while the Titans were upstairs changing, Raven was thinking about the dream she had last night, but it soon slipped her mind as Cyborg fell down stairs as he tripped over his robe. Raven rolled her eyes and then walked outside and when all the Titans were outside with her, a man came over to them and gave Robin a letter then walked of whistling to himself. He opened the letter and read it. When he finished he looked up at Cyborg looking a bit guilty.  
"What seems to be the matter friend Robin?" Starfire said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Cyborg!" Robin said looking towards the robotic Titan. "You can't join us on this mission. Dumbledore says that since you part machine, then when you reach the Hogwarts ground, Your systems will malfunction and go crazy. Starfire! I want you to stay here with him and both of you go back to the tower and we'll contact you if we need you," Robin said and then everyone looked at Robin in shock.  
Cyborg looked a little not wanted and gave them a simple nod. "Hey! You should be happy. That means that it'll be Robin and I who has to put up with Beastboy!" Raven said in her usual voice but Cyborg knew she was trying to make him feel better, while Beastboy looked up at her unable to think of a comeback.

"Well I have to put up with you!" He said unsure if it was good another compared to Raven's.

Cyborg gave a laugh. "Yeah no more tofu. And that also mean I don't need to wear these robes. Thanks Rae!"

"But why must I remain with friend Cyborg?" Starfire said looking up at Robin.  
Robin looked slightly guilty and rubbed the back off his neck searching for words that wouldn't hurt her feelings. "You see Star. We need Raven because of her knowledge of spells, Beastboy so he can gather information in places we can't get to, and I think it's best that Cy isn't left all alone and Titans East might need a bit of help too!"

Starfire looked at him in a child like manner, "oh okay, but you will contacted us everyday will you not." Starfire said this in more of a plead than a question.  
Robin nodded and then the three remaining Titans set of to the train station on foot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry at the train station

Harry soon heard the cry of a familiar voice and instantly knew it to be Miss Weasley.

"Oh Harry dear it's been so long. How are you my love?" She said giving Harry a great hug with happiness.

"Harry!" Said a voice Harry had been waiting to hear for a long time, and then he saw Ron with a smile that went from ear to ear. "How are you? You haven't sent any letters and I started to worry!"

Harry was about to speak when someone else came into view. It was Hermione, and she was smiling as well but stayed back to allow Ron to speak.

"Hi Ron, Hermione. How are you?" He said and then Miss Weasley spoke.

"Sorry we're so late dear, but you three can talk on the train. It's nearly time to leave" she said and gently pushed them in the direction of the plat form 9 ¾.

When they got aboard the train, they found a nice compartment and settled in and then began to talk about what they had done over the holidays.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans at the train station.

"What the hell is platform 9 ¾?" Robin said examining the ticket. The Titans stood between platform 9 and 10 but were confused at the blank wall that stood in front of them.

"I bet that old man was playing us on. He brought us all the way to England, stuck us in these itchy robes and then gave us a fake ticket! What's he think he is?" Beastboy shouted and a women with orange frizzy hair came over to them.

"Are you okay my dears?" She said and examined them all then looked down at their tickets. "Oh I see. This is your first time. You don't seem like first years. In fact you look as if you will be six years like my son Ron"

Beastboy opened his mouth, probably to complain and make things more difficult than it was so Raven grabbed him and pushed him aside. "Yes! But would you please tell us how to get no the platform?"

"Yes of coerce love," she said and then Beastboy gave a small laugh, thinking of how someone could call Raven love' and yet still be standing. "All you need to do is step between the platforms 9 and 10. Best do I at a run if your nevus!" She said and then all three Titans looked at her with blank faces.

"This woman expects us to run in to a wall!" Beastboy said under his breath but Raven heard him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Thanks!" Raven said then through Beastboy at the wall between the two platforms hopping that the women was just pulling their legs, but Beastboy flew strait through. "Dam!" Raven said keeping her voice down then went through to join Beastboy.

"Thank you!" Robin said then joined his team-mates.

They made it on the train just in time, as they felt the train begin to move. They found a carriage but there was already someone in it. Three of them in fact. One had blonde combed hair and the over two looked more like pub bouncers than students did. The Titans sat down as the blond haired boy stared at them in amusement.

"And what have we here?" He said looking at the three teens that sat opposite him. Beastboy had his hood over his head to cover his green skin and both Robin and Raven looked at the boy in annoyance, and was ready to start if he did. "So what's with the mask. Trying to hide your face?" The blonde boy said to Robin and gave a small laugh.

Robin clenched his fist, but then felt Raven's hand on his and he looked at her. She shook her head ever so slightly and he then calmed down knowing there was no point getting stressed over it.

The blonde boy then looked at Beastboy. He attempted to remove Beastboys hood but Robin was quicker than him and grabbed his arm, as he was no more than a centimetre away. He snapped his hand back and looked at Robin in discuss. His attention was then turned to Raven as she had a book on her lap. The title was unknown as she had it laid on her lap opened, but the boy wasn't bothered about the book, but more concerned about Raven.

"So who are you?" He said with a smirk. "I'm Drako Malfoy and this Crabs and Goyal!" He paused as Raven gave him a stare, in fact if looks could kill; Malfoy would be dead at least ten times over. Malfoy realised this and stayed quiet but soon stood up with both Crabs and Goyal, and left the carriage feeling uncomfortable. Raven decided that this was a perfect time to read while Robin and Beastboy fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione on the train

Okay then. Lets see here! I don't own ever Teen Titans or Harry Potter so there is no need to shout at me or stuff like that. Second thing is that I would love it if you would review on what you think of this story and yes, it may seem familiar but that's because this story was once written a long time ago by sonymagic1 who was kicked of. I will try my hardest not to get kicked of this time but I would really like to finish this story so I hope you enjoy!

Harry and Ron were sat talking in the carriage till Hermione came in.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked looking at her.

"I went to speak to some of the other Gryffindor pupils if that's all right with you. Apparently, Malfoy just had a scare when he gobbled of to some new students!" She said smiling.

"You mean some first graders got the better of him?" Ron said happily. "Wish I could have seen that!" He said then started to laugh.

"Apparently, they were six graders!" Hermione said and then both the boys looked at her.

"Six graders?" Harry said puzzled.

"I don't think Hogwarts has ever had students start so late before!" Ron said.

"Last time Hogwarts had pupils so late was twenty years ago with an exchange student!" Hermione said.

"So have you seen them?" Ron asked.

"What are there names?" Harry asked and then Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know! No ones seen them yet but Malfoy, and I don't think he's going to tell us," she said.

Next thing they knew, they had arrived at Hogwarts and was heading towards Hagrid who stood near the carriages.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. I haven't seen you in ages. What you been up to?" The large giant said and all three of them gave him a great smile.

Harry felt so happy to finally is back to the place he loved most. To see his best friends again, and Hagrid. He couldn't wait till he got back on his broom, and see Cho again. They made there way to the great school and the usual sorting hat routine happened then they all started eating at the long house tables.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titans getting off the train

They looked around and saw carriages with strange house like creatures pulling them along. When they got there they saw a large man talking to some of the pupils and when he finish he walked over to them.

"Hi. I'm Hagrid, I expects you're the Titans?" He whispered and looked at the them.  
Robin nodded and then followed the giant on to a carriage. They stayed pretty quite till Hagrid spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore will see you at his office when you arrive at the school" he said then the carriage came to a stop. "Just follow the students and ya'll soon find your way" Hagrid gave them a wave and then the Titans joined the rest of the pupils. 


	2. the Titan become the student

Well, this is the second chapter. Is till don't own the Titans or Harry but I still wish I did. Have fun, enjoy and please review!

In Dumbledore's office

The Titans were stood around his desk and were examining the items that laid on the shelves and all around the room. They then we're sat looking over at Dumbledore, who seemed to just stand there looking out of the window.

"So who is it that you want us to guard anyway? And why in your letter did you say something about disguises? I thought the robes were our disguises!" Robin said finally breaking the silence.

"Yes of course. But I would like to say how sorry I am that your friend's Cyborg and Starfire couldn't come. I never knew that he was part robot and any machinery that comes in the Hogwarts grounds will instantly go crazy and malfunction," he said and then sat down and faced the Titans. "The boy's name is Harry Potter and he has been chased quite a lot for his few years at Hogwarts. The person who has been following him is a very evil wizard, which you I hope, already know about. You see I would like no fuss to go along my student or faculty, so you must be disguise!" He looked at the three Titans then took out a quill and some paper. "Some of the faculty already know about your arrival and will be available for your help if needed. I have heard that one of you contains knowledge of potions, and mythical creatures. Which of you is it?" He said as the two male Titans looked at Raven and then she looked up. "Okay. Is there anything else you can do that may help me decide where you can go? Can you tell the future, fly a broomstick or be capable of using a wand"

"Err... No, I can't fly a broomstick but I can levitate from the ground. I don't need a wand nor can I use one." Raven said in her emotionless voice as Beastboy snickered in the background. "What's so funny?" She said and some items around the room were covered in black and started to float.

"I see you have a temper problem Miss Raven but you must control it, as you will be undercover as a student in Harry's house. I advise you to become his friend and get close to him, so if anything does happen, then you will be able to protect him. He has a female friend named Hermione Granger if that is any help,"

Raven looked up in shock. A student, at a wizard school. She can't perform great spells like a wizard or a witch. She was merely a mage. "But won't they find out that I'm not a witch?"

"No my dear. There are many witches and wizards who have no full control over their powers yet. You will need a new name though."

"Hey Rae you can be called Madam Marty or Ms Dark or even the Oh Mighty Creepy One!" Beastboy said laughing.

Raven was about to hurt him when Dumbledore spoke. " How about just plain Rae?" She gave a small nod but didn't take her eyes of the green teen. "Now for you, Beastboy, is it? And you have the power to transform into any animal at will?" And Beastboy gave a small nod. "You can be with Hagrid. He's our care of magic creatures teacher and he will be more than thrilled to have you helping him out, I also believe that he is also Harry favourite teacher here at Hogwarts, and no doubt he will frequently visit Hagrid. You too will need a new name though!"

"Call me Garfield" Beastboy jumped around in excitement.

"Garfield it is. Now, Robin, do you enjoy sports?" Robin nodded. "Well you can be our storekeeper and help Madam Hooch. I think you will rather enjoy it and it's also Harry's favourite sport as well as him being on the team as well so you will get quite close to Harry. And as for you name..."

Robin looked up at the old wizard. Unlike Beastboy, he didn't like the idea of telling people his true identity, just like he refused to take his mask off (so Raven allowed to him to keep it on). "Er, how about John?" He said and then looked up at the other Titans. Raven nodded and Beastboy shrugged.

"Very well John, you all will be taken to where you need to be shortly. Robin and Beastboy, you two can wait in the corridor till Madam Hooch and Hagrid come to collect you. Raven you may accompany me to the dinning hall were the student are at this present moment."

The Titans nodded and they all made there way out of the office and as both Titan boys stood in the corridor. Raven followed the white bearded man down the corridor and they soon ended up in a large room, over flowing with people eating. Dumbledore moved Raven to the direction of one of the long tables, which was covered in food and drink that people were devouring. He led her to an empty space next to a boy with black messy hair. Over at the other side of the table was girl about Raven's size with frizzy hair. Raven looked around at Dumbledore and she saw his eyes dart to the boy with messy black hair. She assumed that he was this Harry Potter guy she needed to become friends with. The old man walked of and left Raven on her own. She stared down at the food, but decided she wasn't hungry and instead examined some of the people who were sat around her.

"Hi!" Raven heard and then looked up to see a boy with flaming red hair. He was sat next to Harry and looked a bit concerned. "Are you okay? You look a bit white" he said.  
"Err yeah I'm okay" she found what he said as a insult because her skin was always pale, but she didn't say anything because people always had something to say about her pale skin, and her violet hair and eyes.

"Well I'm Ron" he said and smiled at her, but Raven stayed emotionless and just nodded. "Yeah, well this is Harry," and Harry waved. "Over there is Hermione," she looked up over the top of a book titled six years, potions', and gave Raven a small wave.

"I'm Rae!" Raven said then looked down at the food that lay on the table in front of her.

"I don't think I've seen you hear before," Ron said then a few eyes looked in Raven's direction.

"I'm new," she said trying to ignore the staring eyes.

"Wait! So are you the new student who gave Malfoy a spook? That was so cool! So what did you do?" Ron said excitedly then Raven looked at him with the same stare she gave Malfoy.

"Okay! Yeah well...!" Ron said fiddling with a napkin in fear. And then she started examined Hermione's book a little longer. She then got out her own book from her robe and started to scam through the book till she found her page, then it was Hermione's turn to examine Raven's book.

"O great. Another book worm!" Ron said and Raven heard a familiar laugh.

She looked around the room and not far from her, standing next to Hagrid was Beastboy with his hood still up and covering his face. He was stood near the entrance and then he and Hagrid walked out.

"Why me?" Raven said quietly to herself then resumed back to her book, but the noses from the food eating students was just too much and she was really starting to get annoyed and gave up.

"So Rae. This your first day here?" Hermione said closing her book. It looked like the noises was too much for her as well.

"Yes," Raven said simply.

"So are you a six year?" She said raising an eyebrow.

Raven didn't like the 20-question girl who sat at the other side of the table, but she needed to get close to Harry. So politeness was her middle name today. "Yes. I started late and use to be home tutored," it was the only thing she could come up with, and she hopped that witches and wizards were home tutored, but Hermione nodded non the less.

Ron and Harry stood up. "Hey Rae, do you wont to hang out with us? Unless you have someone else to go with?" Ron said then Hermione stood up.

"Thanks!" Raven said then stood up.

They walked out of the dinning room and headed down a corridor.

"So have you been shown around yet or have you..." Ron started but was interrupted by a cocky voice.

"So the losses have found a new club member I see!"They turned around to see Malfoy.  
Then Malfoy saw it was raven and flinched a bit but it was barely seen except to Raven. Raven gave a small evil smile knowing that Malfoy was scared of her so it would be easy to get rid of him.

"Why? Do you won't to join Malfoy?" Ron said in a sarcastic voice, and Harry laughed.

'Wow, Beastboy would have better luck with this guy than I will. He seemed to like stupid jokes' Raven thought to herself.

"So what's with the purple eyes. You look like you should be with Hagrid and his stupid care for magical creatures' class!" Malfoy said to Raven and Raven used all her efforts to calm her emotions down.

'He's not worth it' Raven thought. "At least I would be classed as a creature. Unlike you, all living creatures contain some sort of a brain," she said to Malfoy. But I still wonder about Beastboy'. She heard Ron and Harry laugh at her response to Malfoy but paid them no attention, but remained eyeing Malfoy.

Malfoy merely gave her slimy smile then walked of.

"Hey, you're okay Rae. That was great!" Ron said and Raven raised an eyebrow.  
The four walked around Hogwarts showing Raven around, and even attempted to get her to smile, who she was, use to because of Beastboy. It soon got late and so Raven and Hermione went to there sleeping quarters. Raven found it hard to sleep, as she was use to being in a room alone so she went down stairs to the common room and started to meditate. There was no one around so she felt it was safe to do it, but she couldn't help but wont a cup of herbal tea.

I hope you enjoyed so please review! 


	3. Rock, Knocker and Beastboy

Third chapter up and running at last! Sorry about the delay but my PC broke and then one thing led to another and by the time everything was working again, I had forgot all about Fanfiction. Well here it is! My third chapter. Make sure you R+R because it makes me feel all worm and fuzzy inside and it also makes me know that I'm loved (even if I have no idea who the hell you are). I have tried harder on my spelling but still review if you see some mistakes in this chapter.

I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter but what can I do about it? Enjoy!

Raven managed to get some sleep after she had a few hours to calmed down her emotions, but couldn't help to feel that the hole going to school thing and keeping her emotions under control at the same time would be some what of a challenge. She waited in the common room for Harry and the others to come down for breakfast, and when they did, they all made their way to the great hall. Raven settled down and rather hopped that there would be a nice cup of herbal tea waiting for her, but of coerces there wasn't. She wasn't too hungry but still had some toast. She sat down and thought to her self how Robin and Beastboy were doing, and if they were having more fun than she was.

"So what you got next Harry?" Ron said looking at his friend as he had some toast.

"Same as you and Hermione, care for magic creatures!" Harry said looking at Raven. "Is that what you've got Rea?"

She nodded but didn't say a word. Ron leaned over to Harry and attempted to whisper to him. "She's so strange. Why doesn't she lighten up or something?"

But Raven heard him and couldn't resist not telling him what she thought of what he said. "And become an irruptive pest like you. I think not!" But she didn't stand up and leave like she wished to. She stayed and then walked to care of magic creatures with them.

Ron, even though this new girl came and took the mickey out of him, didn't seem to mind Rea. In fact he took much pleasure attempting to make her smile. He saw it as a challenge and loved the way she could grind Malfoy into a pathetic (sorry more pathetic) mess with her sarcastic insults. Hermione enjoyed to finally have someone who enjoyed to read like she did even though she read completely different stuff than her and the fact that Rae didn't really like the company. Harry didn't mind her company one bit but she did seem to ring a small bell, but he couldn't seem to under stand what it was. All in all though, Rae seemed to be nothing like the other three but she still fitted in with them, and it wasn't hard for her to stay with them. They reached Hagrid's home as Hagrid was they're waiting. Harry, Ron and Hermione went early and Raven decided to tag along so she could keep an eye on Harry and because she hadn't the slightest idea where they're next class was.

"Hi Hagrid!" Hermione said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Why hello there you three. Er... I mean you four!" Hagrid said as he saw Rae.

"Yeah this is Rae. She's new," Harry said and then moved to allow Hagrid to lean over and bring his hand out so Raven could shake it. Raven looked at his hand for a while then decided it to be polite to shack it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rae. Mind you, I have someone for you guys to meet!" And Hagrid moved aside to let a clocked figure step forwards.

"I. Am. Garfield" he said in a Star a wars' voice.

Raven rolled her eyes as the others looked at him in curiosity. The figure walked over to Raven then held out his hand for her to shake.

"Go away!" She said in a pushy voice.

"Now Rae, that's no way to talk to him. He's just trying to be kind," Hagrid said in a voice that showed a small bit of anger.

"But..." she started but then gave up and shook his hand. She felt something slimy and let go of his hand to see clear slime hanging from both their hands. "AHHH. THAT'S IT. I'M GOING TO GET YOU, YOU LITTLE PEST!" And several of the plant pot surrounding Hagrids house exploded. Raven realised that she was slipping and calmed her self down before she blew her cover or hurt someone.

"BLOODY HELL! What was that" Ron said as everyone looked behind them and Raven faced Beastboy and gave him an anger stare.

"Garfield! Was that the Knocker?" Hagrid said looking back at Beastboy.

"Er... yeah could have been I'll go check" Beastboy said scurried away as Raven glared evilly at him.

"You have a Knocker Hagrid?" Hermione said in interest.

"What's a Knocker?" Harry said looking at her.

"It's a small creature, with large ears and a long index finger that is said to talk to rocks. Miners used them years ago to find out when a cave-in would happen," Hermione said as some of the students started to approach.

"That's right. We were very lucky to have gotten one, because they don't like to adventure out of their caves," Hagrid said with a smile.

A class started to form and Hagrid was satisfied that all his students had arrived and so he started his lesson.

"Today to start your new year, I have a special treat for you all," Hagrid said then shouted "GARFIELD!"

Beastboy came around the corner, holding a small creature that was the size of a toddler. Its eyes were large and completely black and it seemed to have no pupils and It's skin looked quit thick as well as a light shad of brown with a bit of animal skin clothing rapped round it's waist. The class stared at the small creature and then looked at Hermione as if they were waiting for reassurance.

"It's not my lesson!" She said in slight shock then the whole class turned to Hagrid.

"This small chappy is a Knocker, they are used to tell minors when a cave in will happen because they have the ability to talk to rocks," Hagrid said and the class looked more confused than they started of being. "Aren't they cute? But you see the little critters use that long finger to tap and the walls and speak to the rocks in a sort of code and then they can hear the rocks with there long and delicate ears. They are great at seeing in the dark and…"

"You expect us to believe that that thing can talk to rocks? You're nuts!" Malfoy said laughing out loud. "Prove it!"

"Well if you look over there, there's a large rock on the floor. Under the rock I have placed some small items. We'll let the little guy have a talk around and tell us what's under it," Hagrid said.

Beastboy took the Knocker to the large rock and let it tap on the rock. The small creature began to move round the rock, every now and again giving a small tap with it's long finger. It then stopped and paused as it put it's ear agenised the rock to listen. The class watched in anticipation to what it was going to say. Everyone could hear the small creature making noises like it was agreeing then turn around and picked something up of the ground and walked over to Harry and Raven.

"The rocks much," he said and then grabbed Harry's hand, dropping something in it. "They speck of the arrow that they lay upon and more!" It said then moved to Raven and forcefully took her hand as if it knew she would put up a fight. he then dropped something in her hand to. Both Harry and Raven looked in their hands to see a small rock in their palm. They looked up at the knocker in confusion. "They wished to stay with yours, and ask that you two luck!" There was a long pause till laughter broke out from behind the crowed of student's and everyone turned to see Beastboy who was laid on the floor rolling around.

"Oh my Rea. You're going out with the Potter boy. Oh my this is great!" He said laughing so hard he nearly couldn't breath.

"NO I'M NOT! You little grass stain!" Raven said in anger and the large rock that Hagrid had gotten for the knocker to talk to turned black and started to shack. Raven gained control before anyone saw this and went back to thinking of painful ways to kill Beastboy when there was no one around.

"What did you mean though?" Harry said looking at the small Knocker, as Raven still stared at Beastboy.

"Maybe the thing means that you're going out with that rock. You do make a great copal!" Malfoy said and then many of the pupils started to brake out in laughter.

"Hey shut up!" Ron shouted out. "At least Harry can get a rock for a girlfriend"  
Raven rolled her eyes and lowered her head in shame as the laughter grew louder.

"I need some tea," Raven muttered to herself.

"Did that really sound as bad as I think it did?" Ron said hearing Raven and looked at Harry and Hermione. They gave him a nod and he started to feel more embarrassed than Harry did as the laughter kept on growing.

"Okay, that's enough. Anyway, this lesson finished so you should all go to your next class!" Hagrid said and the class started to leave. "Are you okay Harry?" Harry nodded. "Why don't you come in and have some tea. Really you have about ten minutes till my class finishes but it was sort of an emergency!" Hagrid lead the way in to his cottage and they all followed.

Raven calmed down greatly knowing that she would have some tea after over a day of stress. Beastboy ran in front of her and she felt the anger return. When he was in the cottage and sat down he lowered his hood and then for the first times the three young witch and wizards saw his green skin and pointy ears as he gobbled down biscuits.

"Hey, you're green!" Ron said looking at him.

"How strange!" Hermione said examining him.

"What happened?" Harry said "was it a spell that backfired on you or something?"

"You wish!" Raven muttered under her breath while still eyeing at Beastboy with annoyance.

"Hey Rea, you won't a cookie. They're great!" Beastboy said stretching out his hand towards Raven.

"Take them away before I hurt you!" She said and then Beastboy looked at her.

"Are you sure? There tofu cookies!" He said and Raven looked at him in an unimpressed look.

"you mean they has no meat in them? Wow, cookies with out meat in them, who would have guessed," Raven said in a dry voice.

"We'll more for me!" He said then grabbed a handful and crammed them into his mouth.

"So how did you become green Garfield?" Hermione said.

"Why? Do you think I look good in it?" He said leaning back on his chair and he gave her a wink.

"People think of green when they're about to be sick, not when they think of someone they care about" Raven said.

"Hey why are you so evil to him? He doesn't seem that bad and you've only just met him and I think he's sorry for the whole saliva shack thing. But it was funny!" Ron said giving a small laugh.

Raven rolled her eyes but said no more as Hagrid passed her some tea.

"So Hagrid. Where did you get the Knocker? I herd that they're quite rare and extremely hard to find!" Hermione said looking up at the kind giant.

"He found me actually. I was in the woods and he just came upon me and asked if he could stay at Hogwarts!" Hagrid looked at the Knocker that sat next to Raven, peaking in to her cup as she tried to ignore it by closing her eyes and relaxing slightly. "I don't really know why he's here but I told little Wilson that he could stay with me in my cottage!"

"You called it Wilson?" Harry said looking at Hagrid. Really, he should have expected him to have a name since he was with Hagrid but Wilson just hit to him as strange.

They soon finished their teas and said their goodbye's to Hagrid and Garfield then set of to their next class. 


	4. are you gay?

I don't own teen titans or Harry Potter

Okay. I am sooooo sorry I took so long to update this story. I have been so busy and stuff that I had just for got all about it. Well here it is! Chapter what ever were up to. This one includes teachers who think Robin is gay, Board titans back at the tower and stupid owls. Review if you like and you can even Flame if you don't! the only way I can improve is if you tell me what needs improving.

Titan Tower, main room.

At the same time as Raven's first Class with Beastboy and Harry had finished, the two remaining Titans back at the Titan tower were beginning to grow board with out there friends. Both of them sat with Silky on the couch, too board to even switch the TV on. They watched bewildered at the blank screen that stood before them.

"I can't believe what I'm about to say but, I miss Beastboy," Cyborg said with a huff as he rested his head on his robotic hand. "I miss his stupid jokes, the way he thinks he can beat me on the game station and his clumsiness," the large human/robot said looking at Starfire.

"yes, I too miss friend Robin with his leadership skills and the way he would paste the floor till a hole aperies while he thought about what Slade's next evil plan would be," Starfire said side glancing to Cyborg.

"marf murr squeek!" Silky groaned as Cyborg raised a eyebrow.

"Silky says that he misses the way Raven would blast him out of the window when he leaves his slime all over her room," Starfire translated as Cyborg nodded in confusion.

"okay, sure," Cyborg said as they all went back to staring at the blank TV screen. Suddenly Cyborg grew a smile on his face as Starfire and Silky looked at him oddly.

"what is it friend Cyborg," Starfire asked.

"follow me!" he said excitedly while dragging both Starfire and Silky out of the room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quidictch field, half hour before first lesson.

"okay… John," Madam Hoot said looking over the sheet of paper that Dumbledore had given her. "well according to this, you will be helping me with the flying lessons and the quidictch matches," she said as Robin looked completely bewildered.

"Quid-what?" he asked confused as Madam Hoot shook her head.

"oh dear lord," she said. "do you even know how to fly?" she asked.

"no, only the girls fly," he said as she eyed him.

"well that's… odd. Most guys would say that men are better at flying than females," she said thinking of how sexes most men are.

"what? No, I was talking about…," he started.

"men can fly just as good as females. It just takes practice," she said smiling supportively at him.

There was a long pause as they both just looked round. Robin was thinking of how it was always Raven and Starfire who flew (unless Beastboy transformed into something with wings) in the Titans and was then wondering if Madam Hoot knew he was a Titan.

"are you gay?" Madam Hoot asked with a raised eye brow.

"what? No!" he said shocked from the question. "I'm… Robin, from the Teen Titans," he whispered as she looked at him.

She looked on the piece of paper and then nodded. "yes, I see that," she said looking back at him.

"well, in my team, the only ones that can fly are Raven and Starfire who are both girls… well unless Beastboy transforms in to a bird or something," Robin said.

"right," Madam Hoot said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "well I will put you in charge of equipment then, okay?" she said as he nodded.

"okay… so, what equipment will I be dealing with?" he asked trying to sound like he was happy with the small job he had.

"clear the brooms up and make sure there in top condition still, keep the quidictch equipment in perfect order and clean, keep the quidictch field trimmed…" she carried on as Robin looked at her in total confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts Hallway, halfway through dinner.

"What have we got next?" Ron asked but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was running the small rock around his fingers and looking at Raven as she walked just in front of him, reading a book.

Hermione looked at them both and then answered for him knowing that Harry was in a land far away. "Potions," she said then looked at Harry as he stared at the pale girl.

Harry was think about what the Knocker had said and wondered what it meant. Was it some sort of singe? Was it trying to tell him something about this teen Goth? Or was it just a crazy little creature? These thoughts ran through his heads all through his lessons and the day soon came to a close. The four of them sat in the common room while doing there homework. Suddenly, a white owl flew in through the window, knocking into a second year girl and then flying onto Rons head.

"there's a owl on my head!" ron squeaked as Harry took the letter out of it's beak.

"it's for you Rea," Harry said handing the enveloped note to her.

"thanks," she said raising a eye brow.

The owl then began to to peak Ron before flying towards raven and pulling at her robe. "man this is annoying bird," Ron said as the four teens began to try and push the bird back out of the window.

"who's it from?" Hermione asked looking at the evnvalope.

"probably my parents or something," Rae said quickly thinking of a answer.

"oh, well that's great," ron said then yawned. "I'm going to sleep. I'm knackered," he said standing up as Harry followed him to his room.

Hermione stayed behind to finish her home work on Defence agansed Vampire attacks. Raven opened the letter and then read it allowed in her mind as some more students left the common room so they could sleep. It was Robin… John.

To Rea I hope this letter has got to you because I need to ask you something's and also need a report on the matter of attending Hogwarts. To start of with, what the hell is Quidictch? Madam Hoot keeps asking me to do things with a Snitch and things and I have no idea what she means. Second of all, these people fly BROOM STICK! What is on with that? I thought it was a hole fantasy thing… then again I though that witch's and Wizard's were all fantasy and didn't really exist. John (writ back using Huttel (the owl that brought the letter))

"ops," Raven said as looking round for the owl they had forced out of the window. "I'll have to get a new owl… I wonder where I can get one from?" she said out loud and then grabbed some paper and a quill.

"what you doing?" Hermione asked looking up at Raven.

"err… I'm just trying to write a letter," Raven said.

"oh, okay then," Hermione said getting back to her own writing.

"have you got a owl I can borrow," Raven said suddenly as Hermione looked at her.

"err… no. I don't have a owl, only a cat," she said as Raven began to think for a second.  
"do you let it out hunting at night?" Raven asked with a small smile. 


	5. Madness at tower, confusion on field

I don't own teen titans or Harry potter.

Here's chapter 5. This includes what Cyborg's great idea is and also that Hermione is getting curious to some of the titans identities.

Chap 5

Titan tower.

"it's great that your back BB!" Cyborg said with a smile. "It means I can KICK you ass at Robot killings 3," Cyborg said rapidly pressing all the buttons on his control.

"wofe!" Beastboy boy barked.

Cyborg was sat on the couch with a green dog in a purple and black spandex suit on. Beastboy quickly scratched his ear with his foot before he began to sniff his control for a while. Apparently, the lack of Beastboy drove Cyborg slightly desperate and so he ran out of the tower, grabbed a old sandy looking dog that he found wondering the street and stuck it in a Beastboy suit as well as painting it green.

"it's such a sham you were once again messing with my stuff and then accidentally zapped your self with my DNA ray and stopped your self morphing into anything else but a dog," he said quickly while looking at the dog. "isn't that right BB?"

"wofe!" the dog barked and then began to bit his leg from a itch.

"BOOYA!" Cyborg scream making the dog jump as a 'player 1 is winner' came up on the screen.

"yahoo!" Silky yelled as he jumped on the couch wearing a small dark blue cloak that had a hood on that covered his head.

Apparently Cyborg's desperateness rubbed on the small silk worm as he had gotten one of Raven's cloaks on and began to squirm around in it. Starfire had also lost it as she had grabbed the pizza boy who was delivering Cyborg's Pizza, and then attached a mask and cape to him. They were now dancing to some music as the Pizza boy looked scared stiff while Starfire enjoyed herself.

"this is glorious, yes Robin?" she asked the poor delivery boy.

"err… yes?" the Pizza boy questioned as Starfire spun him round.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near quidictch field, morning.

The next morning, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat on the grass near the Quidictch field. They had spent over a week at Hogwarts now and had just finished there homework. They had no idea were Raven was and the field seemed quiet except for a boy with a mask on, that covered his eyes, who was cleaning up the Quidictch field after the first years. Hermione seemed to keep her eye on the masked lad, and Harry noticed Ron looking a little grumpy and annoyed as she did.

"So what do you thinks going to happen with the defence agenised the dark arts class? Dumbledore hasn't really got anyone to teach it," Harry said braking the silence.

"Err, yeah" Ron said looking at Harry. "Maybe we won't have it this year. What do you think Hermione?"

"I don't know. Even though we haven't had the class, we still seem to have got home work on it," Harry pointed out as he gestured to the defence agenised vampires homework he was finishing off.

"Have you noticed that, that boy over there, keeps looking at us?" She said still looking at him.

Both Harry and Ron looked in the direction that the boy was stood. He was cleaning all the broomstick's and taking them to the stalls but doing it at such a slow speed that its was unbelievable.

"There have been a lot of strange things lately. Like that green boy, Garfield, the Knocker, Rae..." she started but was interrupted.

"Rae? What's wrong with Rae?" Ron said.

"I don't know. But I think there's something strange about her, how she seems to hate staying around with us, yet she does. How she's always wait's till she thinks everyone's asleep, then she gets out of bed and goes god knows were every night. Plus, she seems to have a thing about Harry to," Hermione said then turned to face the to boys.

"so! Just because she likes Harry doesn't mean she's up to something," Ron said annoyed.

"What? you think she likes me?" Harry said, then he started to think about the Knocker and what he said to himself and Rae.

"I'm not sure, I think there's more to it than that though," She stared at Harry for a while they turned to face the masked boy again. She noticed that he was now talking to someone, but she couldn't see whom.

"I think your paranoid," Ron said with a small chuckle. "She probably does like to hang around with us, but just doesn't show it, and if you're so interested in where she goes at night, why don't you ask her or follow her?"

She gave Ron's insults no thought as she final recognized whom the masked lad was talking to.

"No I don't think following her is a good idea. What if Hermione's right?" Harry said starting to feel concerned about the pale girl.

"Hay look! There's Rae now. If you're so concerned, why don't you ask her!" Ron said.

"Yes. But look, she's talking to the masked boy who was looking at us!" Hermione said in a told-you-so voice.

"He wasn't looking at us Hermione. He was cleaning the field after the first years had their first broomstick-flying lesson!" Ron said getting slightly more annoyed. "And so what if she is talking to him. Is it some sort of crime?"

Hermione shook her head slightly and Harry still couldn't help but agree with her. It was strange what Rae did. Ron started to get angry and stood up looking down at them in disgrace.

"Hey look, it's not her fault if she's different. I don't care if you two don't like her, I think she's nice and I don't see what you two have agenised her, but I don't want you two to speak about her like that in front of me!" Ron shouted and then walked of towards where Rea and the masked boy were stood talking.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry said confused

"I suppose he doesn't like the way we're going agenised Rae. He probably thinks that we're just picking on her because she doesn't fit in just like he didn't use to. People really use to hurt his feeling in the first year remember?" Hermione said and looked a bit guilty.

"Yeah. But I still think that you could be right though," Harry said then stared at Hermione hopping that she would reassure him that it was right to be worry around Rae.

"Maybe Ron was right! If we're so sure that she's hiding something then perhaps we should follow her tonight. You could stay in the common room with your invisible cloak tonight and I'll stay in bed till she makes her move. Then we can see where she wonders of to," Hermione said and looked at Harry who seemed to look a slight bit nervous.

"I'll have to get Ron to bed early somehow. He'll never let me go spy on her if he finds out," Harry thought for a way to make Ron tired. So tired, he would go to sleep early, and be too tired to wakeup. Even when Harry makes his way to the common room. Then it struck him and he looked up at Hermione. She gave him a confused look and Harry gave her an evil smile. 


	6. Staying up past bed time

I don't own teen titans or Harry Potter.

Thank you all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. This is just a short one but still, it's a chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think!

Common room at 19.23

"Why do we have to learn the history of Hogwarts… again?" Ron moaned.

Harry and Ron was sat on a sofa in front of Hermione, as Rae sat on a chair at the far end corner and various Gryffindor students were sat around the common room, either doing there homework or talking to there friends.

"You've never learned the history of Hogwarts! So that is why you're learning it now" Hermione said in a stricken voice.

"But we have you to tell us all the history we need. We don't need to read the book!" He moaned again and then gave a large yawn. Both Hermione and Harry exchanged looks as they saw that their plan was working.

It didn't take long till Harry had to escort Ron to his bed and the common room came empty. Hermione made her way to her dormitory. Harry got out the invisible cloak and then made his way to the common room where he sat quietly on a chair near the fire, as the flames danced in the darkness. He thought of all the things that Rae could possibly do at night when everyone was asleep. Really, he came up with nothing, and felt this to be nothing but a wiled goose chase. It seemed a long time had pasted but Harry wasn't really paying attention to the time but instead felt his eyelids slowly closing. As he was near to falling asleep, he heard a noise. He looked at the girl's dormitory and saw a shadow on the wall. He stared at it till he saw Rae coming down with her hood up. There was also something moving on her shoulder and Harry new, even though it was dark, that it was a rat perched on her shoulder. Harry's eyes open as he thought of who this rat could be, but before his theory got out of control, Rae moved towards the fire and Harry could then see that the rat was a odd shade of green.

"So why are you here" Rae said looking as if she was talking to the rat? "Did Robin send you?" She sat on a chair not to close to were Harry was and the rat jumped of her shoulder.

Harry couldn't help but to find this funny. He decided that Rea was just mental asking if a rat was here because of a robin and then was about to make his way back to bed when he saw something odd. The rat started to morph and Harry could see Garfield stood were the rat was. "No! In fact I haven't seen Robin since we arrived. I've only got a letter with a owl and that's," he said looking up at Raven. "did you get a letter?" he asked.

"yeah, I sen't it back on a cat after I pushed the owl out of the window," she said as Beastboy gave a small laugh.

"yeah, I saw that tabby cat walk past with a note tied round it's neck. Didn't think that was your doing though," he said smiling. "well, I only came here to say hi because I was bored," Beastboy said still smiling at Raven but Raven didn't really look amused.

"Your here about the stupid rock thing again aren't you?" She said and raised an eyebrow to him.

"Well come on Rae. You have to agree, it was kind of spooky, and he refuses to tell me what he was talking about," Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck. "Have you still got the rock anyway?"

"Yes Beastboy! I keep all the rocks that strange little creatures give me. I mean why wouldn't I?" Raven said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey come on now! That's not fare, you don't have to be so mean. I just meant that there could have been a clue or something on it," Beastboy said sitting down in the chair right next to Harry.

"And if I did have this stone still. You would expect me to do what with it? Interrogate it till it tells me all it knows? I've already told you that it's just a plain rock!" Raven started to look a bit more frustrated. "I could really go for some tea right now," she said to her self and rubbed her temple.

"I don't know how you and Hagrid can drink that stuff!" Beastboy said pulling a face that obviously meant he hated tea.

"Me drinking tea, has calmed my emotions just enough to stop me from killing you at times!" Raven said in a near shout, but kept her voice down in case she woke one of the pupils up.

"Well you should be careful Raven. Remember what Harry did to the Vole man and then, he was just a kid. Who knows what he can do now!" Beastboy said and then Raven gave him a stare.

"I'll be all right!" She said looking at the fire.

There was silent as Raven decided to stand up and attempted to meditate in the corner closes to the fire.

"Where are you going?" Beastboy said looking at her.

"I've had a stressful day, no tea and I've had you come to me in the dead of night, to ask about a rock, So, I'm going to meditate if you don't mind!" Raven growled.

"Yeah. You really do seem stressed," Beastboy said then some books started to glow black and float around the room. "HEY! Calm down would you? I didn't mean it like that," he looked at her slightly concerned as she crossed her legs and started to leatherette. "If you really need some tea. Why don't you come round to Hagrid's tomorrow? I'm sure he'll make you some!"

Raven looked a bit more relaxed and gave Beastboy a small smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Your right, I'm just a little stressed and I should calm down before I hurt someone. Tomorrow, Harry's going to be practising Quidictch. Robin can keep and eye on him and I'll go to the woods for the day. I should feel a lot better."

Beastboy smiled and then turned into a rat again and ran to the girl's dormitory and Raven closed her eyes and quietly started to chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." she chanted and Harry remained still. After a few minutes he saw Hermione creeping down the stairs from the girl's dormitory and start to look around. He knew she was looking for him and so he removed his cloak. Hermione walked towards him, keeping an eye on the mediating Rae.

"So what do you think that was all about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know! Do you think there working for Volldamort?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione looked at Rae for a while then back at Harry. "I don't think so, but maybe... I don't really know. It all seems so strange. I don't think that Dumbledore would let anyone into Hogwarts if they were working for You-know-who, and I think that Garfield called him 'the Vole man' which a loyal follower would never do." Hermione argued with herself.

"Well what about the fact that Garfield can turn into a rat? Do you think that this Robin character can turn into a robin and Garfield also called Rae, Raven? So do you think she can turn into a raven?" Harry said at once.

"Calm down! I think what we need to do is follow her tomorrow or at least I will. You have to go to your practice so it will look like we don't know anything and I also think it best not tell Ron encase he thinks we're making excuses and tells Rae." Hermione said and then Harry looked extremely worried.

"You can't follow her tomorrow! For all you know, the forest she's going to could be the forbidden forest and you know how dangerous that is!" Harry said but Hermione didn't argue but instead said her goodnights and then went to back to her dormitory. Harry was about to leave but then something odd happened and he looked at Rae as his body tensed up and he couldn't move or speak. All he could do was see and all he could see was Rae in the same stat as him.

It was suddenly dark, to dark that it was imposable to see anything. Suddenly a light came on and Harry looked at his hand noticing that he was holding his wand with the end lit up. He looked around and saw that the walls were red with jagged rock and there were wooden pillows running up them and leading to the roof. On the floor were long red and rusty tracks that ran in both directions with a cart with only one wheel on it's side. Harry looked around and saw a cloaked figure that had it's back to him then suddenly a noise came from behind him and he quickly spun around but then all went dark again.

Harry shook it off then looked at Rae. She fell to the floor from her meditation protection and looked around the room. She then stood up and Harry tried to stay as still as he could with the cloak still on him. He watched her as she looked a little worried and then she made her way to her dormitory after looking round the common room one last time.. Harry exhaled in relief then decided to go to his dormitory and get some sleep. 


	7. lesson report from the semi demon

I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

Okay, I'm going to go through my reviews now (better late than never right?) and to start with, I see a lot of you want pairings in this. Just to tell you, I don't do that. I'm a humour 'that's kind of funny' person. I don't really do love stories or anything with Romance in it unless it's a piss taker, so there will be no pairings. Sorry to all you Rea/Rob , Rea/Beast, Rea/Drak or what ever other fans but, it just wont be done in this story. Second is, I noticed that a few of you want to see Raven in her lessons such as with Snape. Well when I read them, I decided that I will add a chapter in just for you and this is the chapter. Robin had asked Raven to send him a mission report on her lessons so fare for no really reason. He just wanted to know what she was up to while he was trying to dodge first graders on there brooms. So she writes him a letter with it all on and he reads it out so you can see what she's been up to. Oh, and thanks for all your reviews. I did actually write this whole story on my pc ages ago (apart from this chapter) but it was taken of thanks to my spelling and grammar, with my account as well. I got better at writing (ish) so I decided to go through it, add bits in between and stick it back on my new account. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the story.

Side of Quidictch field, morning.

Robin was sat at the edge of the Quidictch field when he saw a tabby cat walking up to him with a envelope tied to it's neck. He grabbed the envelope and began to open it while stroking the cat and thanking for it's work. He read out the letter in his head while still stoking the cat.

"Dear John I'm not really sure why you want a progress report of my lessons but here you have it. My lessons since arriving haven't really gone fore the best, not just the fact that I'm not a witch but some of the teachers and students haven't really taken to me. I'm in all of Harry's classes as you know and what is odd, is that most of them I able to do. Potions are easy but the down fall is there teacher, professor Snape. He didn't really take kindly to my first day…'

Professors class, second day of Hogwarts.

"morning class," Snape said quickly making his way through the door and towards his desk.

"he's seems in a good mood," Raven said under her breath.

"he is actually," Harry said looking at Raven.

"yeah, you should see him when he's not," Ron whispered as Snape slammed a cane on the desk.

"just because I said morning didn't mean you could chit chat," Snape said eyeing them. His attention suddenly turned to Raven who wasn't all that impressed with him slamming the cane in front of her. "looks like we have a new student here."

Raven didn't say anything but just eyed the professor. She wasn't in the mood for a snappy teacher… in fact, she wasn't really in the mood for anything. Professor Snape eyed the teen for a while before speaking again.

"so miss…" he asked as Raven still eyed him.

"you can call me Rea," Raven answered as Snape eyed her more.

"last name miss," Snape snapped.

"I'll give you last name," Raven whispered.

"what was that?" Snape snapped.

Raven's hand rolled into fists under the table. "I said Roth professor," she spat through gritting teeth.

Snape seemed pleased with the annoyed look on Raven's face so proceeded to the front of the class to begin his lesson.

"well class, since you all should have been practicing your potions over the time you weren't at Hogwarts…" Snape started as the class began to look worried but Raven who had no chance of doing that and Hermione who had of course been practising her potions over the time they had returned home. "…then you should all have learned at least one potion. I want you to all get out your cauldrons, ingredients and intrigue me on what you've learned," he said as the class looked extremely worried but did as he said. "you may work with a partner if you like because I'm fearful that non of you really did practice."

"so what should we do then Harry?" Ron said looking completely jumpy.

"err… I'm not sure what we can do. Even if I wanted to practice, the my ant and Uncle would never have let me," Harry said looking quiet annoyed.

Raven was watching the two boys and then sprung a idea. "why don't you work with Hermione and I'll work with Harry," Raven said as both boys looked at her in confusion and Hermione looked at her in shock.

"what?" both boys said together.

"WHAT?" Hermione said louder.

"you practiced your potions?" Ron asked as raven shook her head.

"no, I didn't know I was coming here till not long before I did, but, I do know some potions," Raven said as both boys exchanged looks.

Ron looked at Hermione with pleading eyes before she gave in. "fine!" Hermione said near to a yell as Ron ran up to her.

"so what should I do?" Ron asked looking at all the ingredients.

"promise me that you wont touch anything unless I tell you to," Hermione said simple as Ron looked down.

"so what are we making?" Harry asked Raven as she began to look through the ingredients.

"the easiest potion I know how to make," Raven said finally finding what she wanted. "go fill the caldron and heat the stove. We're cooking a little helper

'…I helped Harry and Ron pass there potions first class by making something that they use to use on Azar to handle the dangerous potions and ingredients but something went bad after it was finished…'

"that is so cool!" Ron said looking over Harry's shoulder. "what is it?"

"it's a little helper," Raven said as everyone looked at a small, red lump of moving putty. It had small eyes and a large mouth. "they use to use them to handle the more dangerous potions where I come from," Raven said as Snape noticed the small gathering of students and so come to investigate.

"and what is that?" Snape demanded pointing to the red putty as it moaned and looked at him scared.

"it's a little helper!" Ron yelled with pleasure.

"well, I have never heard of them," Snape said eyeing it.

"you most probably haven't," Raven said. "it used where I come from and where I come from, is a long way away."

"is it now," Snape said as he eyed the putty still. "and where miss Roth, do you come from?"

"Az…ralia?" Raven questioned herself thinking quickly.

"there is no such place called Azralia," he snapped.

"I meant Australia!" Raven quick said as Snape still eyed her.

"it's odd how you don't have the accent isn't it," he said now circling the teen.

"I… " Raven started.

"does it matter? This must be a A+ potion!" Harry suddenly said in her defence.

"no, in fact, it's not," Snape said as he eyed it. "it will be given a fat F!" he said then picked it up.

"you can't touch it yet…" Raven started but it was to late as the little blob began to scream and then pop, leading to Snape and a large amount of the class to get covered in the red goo. "as I was saying, it's still unstable," Raven said trying to remove the goo from her face and cloak. "I hadn't boiled it yet."

'…I think my next lesson with him might not be as pleasant. The rest of the classes are going quiet well unless you count the crazed psychic who teachers us Divinations…'

"Danger! Danger is coming to you my child," Professor Sybil Trelawny said making odd hand movements near Raven while she sat next to Harry and Ron.

"great, another exciting event to add to my calendar," Raven said leaning on her arm in boredom.  
"I foresee great Danger and maybe even death in your close future!" she carried on while creepily moving round the class and holding a crystal ball and some herbs.

'… you don't have to worry about that though. Harry and Ron assured me that she always chose a student to predict death a pone. She's just mad is all. That's all I really have to report on so fare but I will keep in touch. Rea. P.S. can you tell Beastboy that'll I tie him up by his feet and feed him to the local werewolf's if he ever pushes me into a container of squid jelly again.'

Robin couldn't help but to laugh out loud at the idea of Beastboy doing that. In fact, Beastboy had been pushing his luck a little to fare since he got here. If he's not careful, he'll be driving Raven to the point of giving up her identity and blasting him with her powers. He decided that he would have a small talk to Beastboy after he finished what he was doing.

"JOHN!" Madame Hoot yelled as Robin ran towards her. "I have a few things to take care of so I want you to look after the second years," she said.

"look after the what!" Robin asked in shock as the second years eyed him with mischief.

"oh, It'll only be for a few minuets," she said before running off.

Things Robin could handle A small group of super hero's who respect him and want to get along most of the time. Large monsters who want to destroy Cities and create mischief. Bad guys who desired world domination. Things Robin couldn't do, look after cocky second year witches and wizards who knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"let's fly guys," a slick boys said with jelled back hair who leaping on his broom and took off, only just missing Robin's head.

"this is not my day," Robin said as he began to run from the second and third second year who suddenly took off as well. 


	8. Raven plays mum

I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.

Here is my eighth chapter! Thanks for all you reviews. I'm glad you lot like it and I hope you like the rest of my stories on fan fiction too. This chapter is my person favourite. I just think it is so Raven and would love to see this really happening… well if Raven was ever in Harry Potter I would. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. Is this you favourite chapter too or do you have a better one in mind? Oh, well read, review and be happy!

Near Quidictch field, evening.

"are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked looking nervously as they watched Rea make her way towards the Forbidden furriest.

They we're both hiding round a set of small trees and bushes and watching the young Goth. Hermione was desperate to follow Rea into the forest no matter the cost but Harry was having second thoughts. There was to ways of seeing it. The first was that going in to the furriest was the best and most assured way to find out what was going on, or it was the best and most assured way of getting killed. Harry didn't really like the second one all that much.

"if we really want to know if Rea is on our side or not, then I need to do this," Hermione said watching as Rea despaired into the forest. "it's now or never. You have to get to the Quidictch field like nothing has happened, I'll meet you back in the Common room tonight, okay?" she asked as Harry nodded.

Hermione quickly ran off, making sure she wasn't spotted as she entered the Forbidden Forrest. Harry watched for a minuet and then made his way to the Quidictch field. It didn't take that long for Hermione to loose Rea. Rea was quiet 'light' on her feet and soon Hermione was lost all together. She looked round where she was and then began to panic.

"maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all," she said to herself while trying to find where she came from.

She looked at a opening before a bush at her side began to shuffle. Hermione jumped back a bit and started at the bush with fear. She quickly searched her pocket for her wand and then brought it out with a shaking hand.

"hello?" she said quietly. "is that you Rea?" she asked as a bush behind her shook.

Hermione stopped back agenised a tree truck and then looked round. She was completely petrified. Suddenly, a pair of hand came from round the tree and Hermione screamed but the scream came out as a muffled before all went dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had walked through the woods for about ten minutes before she stopped at a opening. It was quiet beautiful. There was a set of smooth rock that reached about 5 feet up that looked like they had sprouted out from the ground. The sun was shinning on to the rocks from the opening in the trees. It was quiet, nice and most importantly, it was just what Raven was looking for. Raven floated to the top and automatically, moved into her meditating position. She closed her eyes and slowly floated of the rock and began to chant. This was perfect. A few hours here would be just what she needed. She sat for just over twenty minutes before a rustle from a near by bush took her attention. She looked at where the bush was and started at it for a while. After a while, she went back to meditating but keeping a ear on her surroundings. The bush shuffled again and Raven's eyes snapped open.

"if that's you Beastboy…" she warned but the shuffling stopped again.

Feeling that she had scared of what ever was there, she went back to meditating. Suddenly, something shot out form the bush and tackled her strait of the top of the rock and onto the floor. A wet tong repeatedly licked her face as Raven laid pined to the ground. Raven finally pushed what ever was on top of her off and looked round to see a pure white baby Unicorn sat staring at her.

"what the…?" she said before the unicorn head butted her shoulder. "go away!" Raven warned.

The Unicorn didn't go and instead, it began to chew on her cloak. Raven jumped up and began to pull the bottom of her cloak away from the small white horse. She finally succeeded and then began to walk off till the Unicorn pushed her down again.

"GET OFF!" she yelled and then her eyes turned white as she forced it of.

The unicorn seemed to look un caring to Raven's anger as Raven glared at it. Instead it began to head butt her back and then eat her cloak again. Raven began to make her way back to Hogwarts after realising that there was no way she could meditate.

"first Beastboy's annoying me, then the book worm and red head and now a stupid baby horn growing horse. What next?" Raven moaned to herself before she tripped over and found that her boot was being stolen by the Unicorn. "Give me that!" she shouted and then chased after the Unicorn as it ran away.

They ran for about five minutes before Raven gave up and just headed back with out her boot. The Unicorn stayed in a twenty foot radius as Raven stormed back to the castle. When she reached the forest edge, Hagrid was there to greet her.

"what were you doing in the forbidden forest? It's forbidden for students don't you know?" Hagrid said as raven stormed past him.

"oh, is that why it's called the 'forbidden' forest," Raven said eyeing the giant. "I see why now," Raven said as the unicorn came out of the furriest with her boot still in it mouth. "there's annoying unicorns in there that steal boot and chew on cloaks," she said as she was once again tackled by the unicorn.

"oh! A baby unicorn!" Hagrid said with excitement. "it must be the baby to the female unicorn I found dead last week, god rest it's soul. It must think your it's mother," he said finding it all very cute while Raven found it all very aggravating.

"oh! That's great," she hissed as she grabbed her boot and began to put it back on her foot.

"are you going to keep it?" Hagrid ask shocking Raven.

"your kidding?" Raven said raising a eye brow.

"oh! Look at it! It needs a mum," Hagrid said as the Unicorn stood at the side of him and nodded in agreement.

Raven stared at the unicorn for a second finding it odd that it was agreeing with him. "I'm not playing mum," she said simply. "and anyway, these things take a lot of looking after, they need a place to stay and food, walking and they also need to be found a better chew toy rather than my boots," Raven said as Hagrid stared at her.

"well you can keep her with me for the time being then!" Hagrid said as Raven eyed him.

"I'm not keeping it!" she said.

"well then it's settled. I'll look after her, feed her and walk her until you come and take her," Hagrid said. Raven was about to argue but he interrupted her. "so what you calling it?" he asked.

"how about annoying little…" Raven started.

"Annie it is!" Hagrid said stopping her. "now run along! You don't want to be late for what ever it is your doing," he said as Raven started at him with confusion before she giving up and walked off. 


	9. UFO! Alien sighting

i don't own teen titans or harry potter.

Robin was stood on the field as the first years were still trying to get a hang of there brooms. Trying to doge the flying first year was a nearly imposable action. Even Robin was struggling as every now and again a child would come hurtling towards him and knock him over. He looked over at Madam Hoot as a large boy that had fell of his broom landed harshly onto Robin's back. Madam Hoot was easily dogging and diving out of there way. He guessed it was the fact that she'd been in the job for so long but he decided that he wouldn't want to take her on in a fight just encase. Just as he rolled the large kid of his back, a white owl came flying at him and smacked him squire in the face.

"this isn't my day," he said grabbing the owl and trying to calm it down as it flapped in fear. "scratch that, this isn't my week!" he yelled as some of the kids looked at him oddly before one flew into a wall and the rest erupted laughter.

He grabbed the message and then let the owl go and watched as it flew into the sky. He opened the letter then read it out.

'Dear John. It has come to my attention that there are UFO's appearing round the Hogwarts grounds. I think a alien may of landed. Dumbledore.'

Robin stared at the letter for a while with a bewildered look on his face. "What the…" he started before a girl on a broom flew into him, making the broom handle hit him in the down area. "not… my… month!" he said holding his privates before collapsing on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy was happily laying on one of Hagrid's large pumpkins while Hagrid taught Harry's Class. Raven was trying not to pay attention to Beastboy as he sat starring at her, making stupid faces to try and get her to laugh. So fare, it wasn't working. A owl then landed on Hagrid as the class starred at it.

"well look at that!" Hagrid said with a chuckle. He picked the owl up and then took the two pieces of rolled parchment out of it's mouth. "let's have a look here," he said reading them then looking up. "Rea! It looks like Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. Something about flying ufos," he said trying to make a word out of the jumble of letters.

"ufos?" Rea repeated looking confused.

"well I don't know," he said handing her the letter. "what are you waiting for?" he said looking at Raven. "hurry along. Garfield can escort you there can't you Garfield?" Hagrid asked looking at the sun bathing Beastboy.

"but I'm getting a good tan here," Beastboy moaned.

"can't you!" Hagrid said, this time more firm as Beastboy jumped of the pumpkin and walked over to Raven.

"yes sir, captain sir!" Beastboy said with a solute before both himself and Raven walked off back to the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbaldore's office.

Robin was already inside when the other two Titans entered. The room had changed from when they last visited the old office. There were odd bits all on the shelf's such as plants that looked like ice and seemed as if they we're moving, a small statue of a women with a jug that was walking across the desk and filling a Gantlet with water, some books that we're yawning and even a quill that was writing on it's self.

"so what you think he wants with us?" Raven asked.

"and what's a ufos?" Beastboy asked looking confused.

"he meant UFO's. like alien space crafts," Raven said as Robin looked at Beastboy with a raised eyebrow. "I think Hagrid got a little confused."

"well, I think we might be here to give him a mission report," Robin said.

"who? Hagrid?" Beastboy asked.

"no, Dumbledore," Raven said eyeing Beastboy.

"oh," Beastboy said feeling stupid.

The door to Dumbaldore's office suddenly opened revelling the old wizard him self and would you believe it? A tall, orange skinned teen, who had a large smile plastered on her face.

"Starfire!" Robin said smiling.

"greetings friends!" She said waving happily.

"I get the letter now," Raven said looking at the piece of parchment.

"yeah!" Beastboy said happily. "but, just to clear it up with those who don't…" he said not really getting it.

"Starfire is the Alien," Raven said looking at her female friend.

"what are you doing here?" Robin asked hugging Starfire... Well more Starfire crushing Robin. "where's Cy?" Robin squeaked as he felt all air go from his lungs.

"Friend Cyborg sent me here to deliver important information on the maybe whereabouts of the lord Voldamort," she said letting go of Robin as Dumbledore sat down in his seat, and began to take hold of the moving quill.

"where is it?" Raven asked.

"some where in a forest near here," Starfire said.

"the forbidden forest," Raven said quietly.

"yes! The forest of forbidden ness," Starfire said happily. "Cyborg sent you this letter Friend Robin," She said handing the letter to Robin.

Robin read the letter allowed so the rest of the Titans could listen. "hey Rob, I think I found some sweet news on the whereabouts of the evil lord. My research shows some information that there was a old mine in the forest near the castle. Apparently it was meant to be a gold mine but was soon declared that the gold was only fools so it was closed down again not long after. It may still be in there as a abandoned mine and also maybe Voldamort's new hideout. You should go check it out since I can't get a fix on it. It looks like the spell on the castle that stops all electronic equipment from getting close, also reaches over the forest as well. Cyborg. P.S. the Pizza bill is slightly above average. P.S.S. the tower needed to be fumigated for fleas." Robin finished and then all the teens looked up at Starfire.

"what kind of parties did you guys have?" Beastboy asked with a raised eye brow. "and why wasn't I invited?" he asked louder as Starfire looked nervous.

"by the way," Dumbledore said getting the teens attentions. "I'm afraid to have to inform you that Miss. Granger has gone missing. I fear that she may have entered the forest," he said then went back to what he was doing.

"looks like we have to act quickly," Robin said clenching his fist. "lets go!" he said as they all exited the office. 


	10. I've misplaced the smart girl in school

Here's chapter ten! Sorry it took a little long but I've just got a new job and things have been running a little late so bear with me. Okay, thanks for all your reviews! You've been great. Just to clear a few things up, I was the first on fan fiction to write a Harry/Titan story. The only reason its on late is because it was taken of thanks to my poor spelling but I've gone through it and made it slightly more presentable and this time it's stayed on. Next, I'm not sure if your reviews can make me worm and fuzzy but thanks for pointing it out to me and here is the new statement. '… your reviews make me fell all warm and fuzzy!' I'm guessing with the way I haven't received a bad review is either because you all like this story, or because you think it's that much of a waste of time that there's no point in reviewing in, telling me. Well that's it and… just wait! I almost forgot. Chapters 11 and 12 have gone missing from my laptop and so I have to find them or rewrite them all over again. In any case, finding/writing the next chapter and my new job combined, will make it so that this may take a few weeks so don't expect a update soon. Thanks and enjoy!

Harry and Ron were in the common room. Ron had a look of pure rage while Harry looked a slight bit nervous.

"So what is it? You think just because Hermione missed a few lessons, that it's all Rae's fault? Why don't you like her?" Ron said and shifted about in his seat.

Harry had confronted Ron the next night after Hermione had gone adventuring through the forest after Rea. He told Ron everything Hermione and himself had seen and also told him his theory on what was going on but still, Ron wouldn't hear any of it. Harry couldn't believe how stupid Ron was being. Ron knew that Hermione would never miss one lesson, let alone a whole day's worth. And ever since Hermione had followed Rea in to the forest, that is what has happened. She had been missing since and Harry had no idea of clues to where she was. None, except from Rea that is.

"Ron! Hermione would never miss a lesson. There must be something wrong. We have to tell someone or find her. Perhaps we can find something out from Garfield. He seems to know Rae..."

"No need!" Said a female's voice.

Harry turned around and saw Rae, Garfield, the boy who cleans the Quidictch field and a strange girl with orange skin. Harry leaped up, unknowing to what will happen next.

"Look we're not your enemy" Raven said then walked closer.

"Stay back! What have you done with Hermione?" Ron stood up and grabbed his wand as Harry looked at him in shock.

"Hey Dude. The old guy sent us here!" Beastboy said backing off.

"We were told by Dumbledore to guard you Harry, from a powerful wizard. We had nothing to do with what happened to your friend Hermione, in fact, we haven't seen her since yesterday last lesson. But, we will!" The boy with the mask said. "We're really the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, this is Starfire. Garfield's hero name is Beastboy and Rae's real name is Raven. We think we know where your friend may be. In an old cave somewhere in the Forbidden Forest."

"Yeah. And you expect us to believe that do you?" Ron said waving his wand out ready to fight, but it turned black and shot out of his hand. "What the hell?"

"Were not here to hurt you" Raven said with pure rage. " But I'm fed up with you! I've been brought to England and told to stay with you, with no tea or enough time to read or meditate. I've had Beastboy annoying me and aggravating me for this entire time because he knew that I couldn't do anything about it. A stupid horse has been chewing my clothes and following me all yesterday, and now you lot are blaming me for kidnapping the 20 question moron that ginger over there likes," Raven nearly yelled as Ron turned slightly red. "I am not in the mood for this so don't start with me!" Raven glared at them and some of the chairs in the common room started to float.

Both Harry and Ron looked at the Goth in slight shock and couldn't speak. Harry was thinking about what himself and Hermione heard Raven and Beastboy say, and it made sense what the Titans were saying. He felt confused about the cloak eating horse part, but wanted to find Hermione and save her.

"So you think you know were she is?" Ron asked in a shaken voice.

"Yes. Our friend Cyborg has found a cave or something in the forest of forbidden ness!" Starfire said and Ron gave her a strange look.

"What she means is there is information's that may show us where your friend is. We need to set of as soon as we can but you two will need to stay here with Raven," Robin said and Raven shot him a look.

"Why do I need to stay?" she asked eyeing him.

"You need to stay here and keep these two safe," Robin said and gave Raven a look, as she was about to argue.

Raven didn't like the idea of only half the Titans going into a strange cave that they had no idea where it was, and perhaps going agenised a powerful wizard. They would have no idea what hit them but she kept her mouth shut knowing that when Robin said no it meant no. She nodded and then the Titans set of. Raven, Harry and Ron sat in the common room. Raven read a book while Harry and Ron stared at her.

"I know what your think and no! We're not going. You two will be in great danger," Raven said without taking her eyes from the book.

"But there's only three of them. Vol… I mean he-who-should-not-be-named, has strong wizards and witches with him. There's no way they'll survive," Harry pleaded and Raven knew he was right.

Ron stood up. "Where are you going?" Raven said raising an eyebrow.

"I need the toilet!" He said in a shout.

Raven nodded and let him go without another word. It was Harry she needed to keep her eye on, not the jolly friend. Raven was think of the Titans when she felt a headache and then all went black.

She looked around in the area in which she was in and it was to dark to see anything. She looked around and knew that there was someone with her. She tried to see them but couldn't she could hear them near a wall, then she could hear someone speak but didn't understand what they said. A bright light suddenly came on surprising her. She couldn't see because it was to bright so she put her back to them and examined her surroundings. She heard a noise come from her side and saw the figure of someone claming in through a small hole and then she herd a scream and ran in the direction with the light close behind. Raven came to a clearing and could see the Titans on the floor, blood running over them. She could see where she was. There was mine carts and tracks all over the place and clocked figures surrounding her friends. It was an old abandoned mine. The light came closer and she could now see what was holding it then all went black.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron's voice echoed.

Raven opened her eyes and she was in the common room. Ron was shaking Harry and Harry was blinking like he had just awoken. It was the same dream she had just about every night, but this time, she saw the Titans hurt and she saw...

"I think I saw our future Harry!" she said simply while looking at the young wizard. "The Titans are hurt, we need to save them!" She stood up and Harry looked at her.

"What?" Ron said and looked at Harry.

"I think you saw it too Harry. Did you just see the Titans hurt? And were you in a cave or a mine?" She looked at Harry waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah but..." he started.

"Look! I don't tell many people this but I can sometimes see parts of my future. I'm guessing that since you've had a troubled past and you are a wizard that maybe, we both saw our future instead of just me. It was a lot stronger than what I usually get," Raven said and then looked at the blank faces on the two boys. "Let's go then!" She walked out of the common room and Harry and Ron followed her. 


	11. Not you again!

I do not own Teen Titans.

So sorry about the extremely late delay. To tell you the truth, the only reason I remembered about this story was because someone only just reviewed me asking to carry on with it. So here goes! Raven has taken Harry and Ron to try and find the Titans and save them. Happy reading!

They had reached the Forbidden forest and were attempting to find some sort of entrance to a cave. They had spent at least an hour looking but had no luck. The forest seemed to get darker as they adventured further in. Ron stopped suddenly with fear on his face and both Raven and Harry turned around and looked at him. Raven raised an eyebrow then looked around but couldn't see anything.

"What's wrong Ron? Can you see the entrance?" Harry said looking confused.

Ron pointed and Harry looked in the direction. He could see something sharp and it shined in the available light. He could also see someone and he realised that it was a centaur and he had a bow pulled back and an arrow inserted between it. It seemed to be aiming at them. Raven then saw the centaur.

"Oh great!" She said then the centaur approached them.

Harry looked around and saw that there were several of them surrounding them.

"Holt!" One of them said. He was black and the one who had hold of the bow. "State your business!" He said and Ron gave a small moan.

Harry couldn't speak. He remembered what happened the last time centaurs had surrounded him but this time there was no giants to help them.

"We are searching for a friend that we fear has been kidnapped and taken to an old mine!" Raven stated and stared at the Black centaur with out blinking.

"Like the others you mean. Well I can't let you go then. They were quite rude to us." A brown one said with slight anger.

"Beastboy!" Raven said under her breath. "Look. We need to go and I really don't have time for arguing."

"Well as I said. You're not going anywhere." He said again and approached her but she didn't flinch. "You have a strong will and heart, but a dark nature that covers you. You will remain here."

Raven started to get angry as the centaur reminded her that she was part demon. "I will pass if you allow or not," she said then her eyes went a powerful white.

Suddenly a large rustling came from the side of them and they all looked around. Then a white horse leaped out and tackled Raven.

"NO! This can't be happing!" She said and closed her eyes as the baby unicorn licked her face. "Get of me!"

"You are friends with a unicorn?" Ron said finding it funny.

"It won't leave me alone!" She said trying to push it of.

"Unicorns are smart and graceful creatures. If this Baby unicorn likes you, then I see no reason why we shouldn't allow you to go," the black centaur said then they all left.

"What just happened?" Ron said then looked at Raven and the unicorn.

Raven stood up but the unicorn kept head butting her slightly. "You should be with Hagrid. Your lucky you saved us now go back!" Raven said and the unicorn grabbed the bottom of her robe and she feel over hitting the ground with a thud. The unicorn ran with Raven dragging behind her. "Hey! Let go!" The unicorn ran through trees and jumping over logs as Harry and Ron tried to catch up. it suddenly stopped and let go of Raven and as Raven stood up and was about to chase the small White House. She saw a small crack in a rock face that was just big enough for them to fit in. "I don't believe this!"

"Hey Raven! That could be the entrance to the mine?" Harry said panting as he ran towards her. He then looked down in it. It was dark and Harry couldn't see anything. 


End file.
